Chuckean
Chuckean is the slash ship between Chuck Shurley and Dean Winchester from the Supernatural fandom. Canon Season 4 The Monster at the End of this Book Sam and Dean find out that there are books about their lives, and decide to track down the author, Chuck Surely/Carver Edland to figure out what's going on. They arrive at Chuck's house, as he reads what's going on out loud. Chuck answers the door and they ask if he's the Chuck who wrote Supernatural. Chuck asks why, and Dean says that they're the Dean and Sam that Chuck has been writing about. Chuck doesn't believe them, and closes the door in their faces. Dean rings the bell again, and Chuck answers, still believing that their fans and suggests they move on from the series. He tries to close the door again, but Dean keeps it open. He tells Chuck that he's been using their lives to write his books, and he and Sam barge in. Chuck backs away, saying this isn't funny, and Dean agrees. Sam tells him that they just want to know how he's doing it. Chuck says he's not doing anything. Dean accuses him of being a hunter, but Chuck says no. Dean asks how he knows everything then, and Chuck asks what they want. The two then show them their hunting gear in the back of the impala. He asks if it's all real, and Dean confirms it. Chuck says that they are his biggest fans, and attempts to go into the house. Dean tells him to stop, and Chuck asks them not to hurt him. Sam asks if he knows about the angels, and Lilith breaking the seals. Chuck asks how they know about that, and Dean asks how he knows. Chuck says it's because he wrote it. Dean congratulates him and says that he's Dean Winchester and that's Sam. Chuck then reveals that the last names were never in the books, he never even wrote it down. Back in the house, Chuck takes a drink, still processing the whole thing. Dean tells Chuck that they are not a hallucination. Chuck then believes that the only answer is that he's a god, but Sam says he isn't. Chuck still thinks it's the only answer and starts to apologize for all the stuff he put them through. Dean and Sam tell him he's not a god, but is probably psychic. Chuck doesn't believe it, he wouldn't be a writer then, since writing's hard. They then explain that he's focused on their lives for some reason, and Sam asks if he's working on anything right now. Chuck says that he is, and the latest is pretty meta, since he wrote himself into it. Late, Chuck calls Sam and Dean to his house, saying writing was easier before they were real. Dean says that they can take it, and tells him to spit it out. Chuck says that Dean's really not gonna like it, but Dean just says that he didn't like hell either. Chuck tells them that Lilith is coming tonight, and reads out loud that Sam is gonna sleep with her. Dean asks what happens next, and Chuck says he doesn't know yet. Dean then asks how the psychic thing works, and Chuck explains how he gets the visions. Chuck arrives at home, to find Dean sitting in his living room. Chuck says he looks terrible, and Dean says it's because he just got hit by a mini van. Chuck says oh, and Dean becomes angry. Chuck asks him not to yell at him, and Dean asks if there's something he's not telling them. Chuck asks what he wouldn't be telling them, and Dean suggests how he knows what he knows, but Chuck really doesn't. Dean pushes him up against a wall and demands answers, just as Castiel appears and tell him to let Chuck go. Cas tells him that Chuck needs to be protected, and Dean asks why. Cas tells him that Chuck is a prophet of the lord. Dean doesn't believe that Chuck is a prophet, and asks Chuck if he knew. Chuck tells him that he might have dreamed about it, and Dean yells at him for not mentioning it. Chuck says it was just too M. Night level of docheness. Dean asks if this is really the guy who decides their fate, and Cas tells him that Chuck doesn't decide it, he just writes it, and one day the Supernatural books will be known as the Winchester gospel. Chuck and Dean both ask if he's kidding, but Cas isn't. Chuck excuses himself, and leaves the room Dean is bewildered that Chuck is a prophet, and Cas comments that he should have seen Luke. Dean asks how he got chosen, but Cas doesn't know, since it's above him. Dean drives over to Chuck's, much to Chuck's surprise. Dean tells him that they have to go to the motel since Chuck can stop Lilith and Sam. Chuck says no, since he knows what she's capable of. Dean explains how he's tied to an archangel and they can use that to stop Lilith, but Chuck is still scared. Dean tells him that he has to help, but Chuck still won't go. Dean tells him that he has a gun and will shoot him if he doesn't go. Chuck then says that Dean told him he's tied to an archangel, and Dean suggests finding out who has the quicker draw. Chuck decides to go with Dean. Moments Season 4 The Monster at the End of this Book * Chuck dreams of Sam and Dean coming to find him. * Dean reads Chuck writing out loud. * Dean reads that Sam has doubts about Chuck. * Dean says that Lilith is a little girl, but Chuck tells him that she's now taken over an adult body. * Chuck holds out the pages of the chapter and Dean takes it. * Dean comments on Chuck knowing that he was gonna want the pages. * Dean turns around, and lets Chuck go. * Dean looks between Chuck and Castiel. * Dean watching Chuck leave. * Chuck looks back at Dean as he heads upstairs. * Dean and Chuck burst into the motel room just as Lilith is about to stab Sam. * Chuck pears over Dean's shoulder. * Chuck is about to go warn Sam and Dean, but Zachariah stops him. Lucifer Rising * Cas and Dean go to Chuck to find Sam. * Dean reads Sam's writing. Season 5 Sympathy for the Devil * Dean and Sam arrive at Chuck's house, where everything is a mess. * Dean says hey to Chuck. * Dean asks Chuck where Cas is, and Chuck tells him that he's dead. * Dean looks back at Chuck once the angels are gone. * Chuck calls Becky to get a message to Sam and Dean. Fanon A more rare pair in the Supernatural fandom. Fandom FAN FICTION :